


Runners

by mmg13



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-10-15 05:32:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 11,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10550910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmg13/pseuds/mmg13
Summary: What would happen if after that night in Nanda Parbat, Felicitys plan to break Oliver out from the league worked?Im terrible with summaries so you're just gonna have read and find out :)Season three re-write.





	1. The Beginning of the End

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so I got this idea about a week ago and couldn't stop thinking about it so I'm gonna (attempt) to write about it :). I think I'm gonna continue this so if you have any suggests just leave a comment! Oh btw this first chapter switches from Felicitys POV first and then Olivers for the second part.

She stepped off the plane feeling extremely tired from the flight. Or from all the emotions that came before the flight. Maybe a mix of the two? She didn't really know. What she did know was that she needed to come up with what she was gonna say when he woke up. If he woke up. Crap. Does that powder kill people if it's used incorrectly? Cause that would be bad. Really. Fracking. Bad. Felicity went over to Oliver to try and get him off the plane. Except she remembered how heavy he was. "John? Little help here". "Yeah be there in a sec" Dig replied. John sat in the back of the plane while Malcolm took care of Thea up front. Felicity sat with Oliver to her right. She didn't want to leave his side. Not until he woke up. Maybe not even then.

Dig sat Oliver down on the ground by the plane. They had landed in some field god knows where. Felicity stood against the tree Oliver was propped up on when Malcolm came to join her. "This plan of yours won't work for long" Merlyn stated to her. "They'll realize he's gone before you know it and we'll be right back at square one. Even worse now that we used the pit on Thea and he didn't live up to his end of the bargain."  
"We'll figure something out. We always do". Malcolm let out a soft chuckle. "You have no idea what you've done. When the league realizes its you, you'll be their next target. No one, not even your unconscious boyfriend over there, will be able to protect you. They'll get Oliver back and go after you, and John, and Thea, and me". And as if on cue, said unconscious boyfriend's eyes started to flutter open.

\---------------------

What. The. Actual. Fuck. Last thing Oliver remembers is the moonlight peering through the window while he shared a drink with the woman was in love with. His light that guided him through his darkness. Someone he thought he would never see again. But there she was. Right next to him. Not in Nanda Parbat. Oh crap. "F..Fel...Felicity"?  
It was a quite whisper but she heard him. Felicity ran over to his side while he tried to stand. "Thank god!" She yelled and hugged him tight. Not wanting to let go for a long time. "Wh..where are we"? "Ha, I honestly have no earthly idea Oliver. But you're here! You're okay!" "Wait...if everyones here, and not in Nanda Parbat then..." Oh god. No. No no no no no no NO! "You got me out!" "Of course I did Oliver! Leaving you there would have destroyed me. I'm not letting the league take you away from me. Not ever".  
What was she thinking? "Oliver, we can find a place to hide, somewhere no one can find us. I can get us off the grid and you don't ever have to go back there". "Felicity" Oliver said gently. "You...you can't hide from the league. No, no they'll find us and when they do they'll take me back to that hell and I won't be able to protect you and..." Felicity stopped his words with a kiss. "Oliver, we will be okay. We have friends and resources and we will be alright". If anyone else had said everything would be okay, he would have never believed them. But it was her. Always her. He took her into his arms and held on tight, acknowledging the fact that he now had more time with her. He hoped it would last forever. It didn't.


	2. Chapter 2

...Two Months Later...

 

Oliver woke up with a start. A loud crash came from outside and with the threat of the league he was really on edge. Felicity's arm was draped across his chest so he gently moved to and kissed her forehead before he grabbed his bow and walked outside. It was freezing in the tiny town they lived in on top of a mountain. It was just them two in a tiny cabin. The team had mostly split up to make it harder for the league to discover where they were hiding but they still talked everyday. Dig took Lyla and Sara to Coast City, Thea moved in with Roy who were always on the move, and Malcolm just disappeared. No one knew where he was. Oliver thought of hiding closer to home but there was no way he was risking being found. He and Felicity were in the most danger out of the group. There was no way in hell the league was getting to Felicity even if it killed him. Oliver found out the noise was just a boulder that fell of the cliff near their house. No sign of anyone else outside but Oliver crouched on the rooftop for another 40 minutes just to make sure no-one was going to attack. He hadn't gotten much sleep since the escape. A few hours here and there. Protecting her was more important. Much more important. It was three in the morning when Oliver went back inside and crawled into bed. He was just about to fall when he heard her voice. "Oliver?" "Hey honey, I'm right here." "Oliver?" Her voice sounded frightful. "Hey, what's wrong?" She started kicking the sheets off the bed. "Felicity?" "Oliver!" Thats when she woke up with a gasp. "Hey, hey, I'm here, I'm right here." Oliver lifted her into his lap and rested her head on his shoulder. "What is it? Hey, talk to me." Silent tears fell from her face. Oliver let out a sigh. "You had another nightmare. They've been more frequent lately haven't they been?" She slightly nodded. "Ok" Oliver spoke softly "It's alright. Hey look at me, I'm right here. Im not going anywhere." He held her in his arms until she drifted back to sleep. Only then did he get some rest himself.

\-------------

When she woke up two hours, Felicity noticed the smell of pancakes coming from the kitchen. The trademark sign that Oliver "Master Chef" Queen was awake. And of course she was right. He was standing next to the oven. Shirtless. Goddamnit. "Morning my love." "Good morning." Oliver said back with his tiny smile that could make all her problems go away. Momentarily. "Are you okay? After last night?" Oliver said worryingly. "Well I'm pretty sure there is no problem Oliver Queens pancakes can't fix, so I'm just peachy." She replied downing her plate with syrup. "You know you don't have to be funny with me, right?" "Yeah, I know." "So tell me whats on your mind?" Oliver was now leaning over the kitchen counter where she was sitting. Felicity didn't speak for a while, just stared at the scar Ra's left Oliver to die with. "I can't stop thinking that I made a mistake. Not getting you out because I could never, not ever, leave you there. But the part the comes after. He's coming for you and based off of previous events I don't think I will ever recover if he..." "Hey, he is not going to get to me or you. Never. I won't let him." He kissed her forehead softly and didn't move until she was smiling back at him. Which didn't take long. Oliver's smile was rare but really fucking contagious. They spent the rest of the morning talking about what plans they had for the day. They thought of going to the little market in the center of Kaines Point, the little village they lived in on the mountain peak. They couldn't go by their real names anymore, it was to risky. They were now Evan and Kate Cliffton. Felicity changed all their records with ease. They had to do everything to get the league of their tracks. So far there was no sign of them and Oliver was thinking they may have lost them forever.

\------------

Maseo walked into the temple in the evening coming back from a mission. He kneeled before his master. "Was the mission a success Sarab?" He knew it almost failed. The rock he accidentally hit had created enough noise as it fell to the ground to wake Oliver up. If he saw Maseo on top of the cliff he would have taken the girl to another location making them even harder to find. He would have been killed on the spot for failing Ra's. But Maseo was like a phantom. He hid while Oliver kept watch like a jungle cat on his rooftop, and was never seen. "Yes master, it was." That's when he pulled out a box. A box full of pictures of a protective Oliver watching for threats as Felicity slept in the house underneath him. "When would you like to plan the attack?"


	3. Chapter 3

Oliver got off his bike after he parked it against a little pile of snow. The market was were most people were during the day, but that was still only about 35 people. The village wasn't what most people call luxury living, but for Oliver it was the closest thing to heaven. It was so far away from the rest of the world. It was were he felt safe in a world of chaos. Oliver went over to one of the stands to buy some fruit for the week. The other good thing was that no one recognized the former playboy billionaire far up in the mountains. The guy who worked the stand-Peter Sanders-had become somewhat of a friend of Oliver's. He was a decent guy with wavy brown hair down to his neck. Next to him was his dog, Scout. Scout was a small Husky pup that followed Peter everywhere. Most of the villagers had Huskies as pets. Oliver was considering even getting one for Felicity for her upcoming birthday. "Hey Evan. What can I get for you?". Peter, along with everyone else in town, thought he was a man named Evan Cliffton and that he had a wife, Kate. "I'll take a bag of peaches and some apples." "No problem. I was thinking about fishing tomorrow in that little creek on the edge of town. Care to join?" He shot Oliver a tiny grin. "Sure. Sounds good. What time?" "I was thinking around seven tomorrow morning." "Okay! See you then." Oliver said cheerfully. He bent down in the snow and pet Scouts tiny head before he turned to go back to his bike.

By the time Oliver got back to the cabin Felicity was curled up on the couch with her tablet. She was half asleep when he walked through the front door. "Did I wake you?" He asked her quietly just in case she was sleeping. "Ha. No, I wasn't really asleep. I was just texting with Barry for a little." "How is he?" "He's okay. Misses us." Oliver made his way over to the living room and kissed Felicity's head. She kissed him back. "Hey, random question" Oliver said. "Are you a dog person or a cat person?" "Well...I actually don't have a presence. I know I know, how can you not like one over the other. I just think they're both fluffy and adorable and that's enough for me." "Good to know." Oliver smiled back at her. "You know, I'm really liking this version of you" Felicity declared. "What new version" Oliver was chuckling now. "You've been all smiley and optimistic lately. Despite our numerous problems, I like you smiling through it all." "Well theres a reason I keep wanting to smile. Wanna take guess?" "You found a new bow to use?" "Not...quite" Oliver started tickling her mercilessly. "Oliver! Oliver...stop!" She couldn't stop laughing now. "Why did I ever tell you I was ticklish?" Oliver was kissing her again, realizing that no matter how fucked up this situation would get, he'd always have her. And that was worth fighting for.

\--------------

Late that night, after Oliver had made dinner and Felicity had fallen asleep, there was a knock on the door. Oliver, in all his protectiveness, grabbed a knife from the kitchen and hid it in his pocket as he made his way to the door. He slowly opened up until he saw the man outside. "Maseo?" "We need to talk."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I know this was totally rushed but schools been a nightmare lately and I just wanted to sit and write. Oh heres something I've been thinking about for a while. I honestly don't understand why I like Adrain Chase so much. Maybe its his badassery but still he's a fucking serial killer. I don't even know. Anyways thats the random thought of the chapter. Comment what ya think :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, this one came out really quick but I wasn't doing anything so..... Chapter 4!

Oliver could have asked him the thousands of questions on his mind but he went with the obvious. "What are you doing here?" "Saving your life. And hers." He replied simply. Oliver pulled him into the house and shut the door. The snow was heavy and starting to come in. Felicity was still asleep in the other room. "You need to leave here. Tonight." Maseo said bluntly. "Wait? What the hell are you talking about?" "Ra's knows. He knows you're here. He found out, I don't know how but he sent me here last night. To prove him right." "You were here?" "I can't go into detail right now, you don't have time. Ra's and his men will be here by dawn and I don't think you can protect her against a full force attack. You need to run. Now. Do you have anywhere else to go?" "I think so, it's risky but anywheres better then here right now. What I don't get is why you came to warn me." "I owed you a debt. In my sons final days you were there to protect him as much as I was. You looked out for my loved ones. It's time I did the same." Oliver felt extremely grateful. Until he realized something. "What happens when you go back to the league? If he finds out he'll kill you on the spot." "And that's just a risk I have to take. My life ended with my sons death. Whatever consequences come after this will be worth it." "Maseo... I can't let you go back." "The choice is not yours to make Oliver. But I do not think I will see you again for a long time." He stuck out his hand towards Oliver and he graciously accepted it. "I hope we do meet again Maseo. You're doing more then paying a debt. She and I would not have made it through tomorrow. I hope you realize how much you've just done for me." Maseo just nodded and walked out the door.  
\-------------------

She felt his touch before she opened her eyes. "There is no way it's already morning." A smile crept onto Oliver's face. "You think you can wake up anyways?" "Depends. What's the reason you're waking me up at this unholy hour?" "I'll explain in a little bit, but we need to leave right now. You can go back to sleep in the truck." "mmmmm...okay. Good chance that I'm gonna forget this conversation so fill me in in the morning babe." Felicity sauntered to the closet to grab her jacket when she realized everything else she owned had just disappeared. "Oliver?" "I will explain everything in the morning honey. Just head outside I promise your stuff is safe." "Promise?" "I promise." She slowly walked out of the house and into the pickup truck. She fell back asleep within two minutes.

\-------------------

Oliver was about to start driving when he made the call. Hopefully he was still awake. The phone rang a few times but he picked up. He always did. "It's one in the morning man, this better be really fucking important." Dig answered jokingly . "It is John I swear. I need a favor though."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've been really fricken bored lately and I kinda wanna talk about the show with people so if you want to talk just comment or something cause I'm running out of stuff to do. But yeah if you an idea also just hit me with it. I love to hear what you guys want with the story. Until next chapter :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh. My. God. I know I know its been a really long time but I just had so much going on. Enjoy this chapter!

It was still early in the morning when John saw the pick-up truck pull into his driveway. Despite the pouring rain Dig ran outside. He hadn't seen his best friends in two months.

Oliver stepped out of the truck and threw Diggle into a one armed hug.

"Thank God Oliver. You sounded really cryptic on the phone I was worried." John said.

"Yeah, I didn't have a lot of time to talk. Had to get us out of there fast." Oliver replied.

"Why? What happened?"

"The man you met in Nanda Parbat, Maseo Yamishiro, paid me a visit. Said the league had found us."

"Well damn. You guys can stay here for as long as you need man." Dig looked throw the car window to see a sleeping blonde curled under a blanket in the passenger seat.

Oliver opened the door and kissed her twice on the check. "Felicity, honey. We're here." 

She started to wake up but wouldn't open her eyes just yet. "Ol'vr? Where are we?"

"The Diggle bed and breakfast." John stated and Felicity opened her eyes to see him right in front of her.

"John! You have no idea how happy I am to see you but I am going to fall back asleep in about three seconds. You have no idea how tired I am." They all chuckled as she drifted away again. Oliver lifted her out of the car and carried her inside the house where he placed her in the guest bedroom.

\---------------

When Felicity woke up she smelt the wonderful scent of heaven. AKA-coffee.

She walked into the kitchen to prove her nose right and saw the steaming hot coffee pot just waiting to be drank. John was standing next to Lyla as they were laughing at Oliver playing with baby Sara. Oliver saw Felicity in and smiled as he faced Sara to see her. "Who's that?" He asked her playfully.

"Aunt Flissty!" She was giggling really hard now.

Oliver walked over and planted a kiss on her lips as she handed the little girl into her arms.

"Hi there pumpkin!" Felicity said quietly to Sara. "You miss me?"

Sara replied by placing her tiny hands on Felicity's face and smiling.

Oliver just stood in the corner with a grin. It was one of those moments when you realized how everything could have just ended. They could have easily found. He might not have been able to protect her. But yet there she was. Alive and happy. And for a second he thought everything was going to be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this seasons almost fucking over (cries) and I'm getting really exited for the final two episodes. If anyone wants to talk Arrow just drop a comment! :)


	6. Chapter 6

The rest of the morning went by pretty fast. Oliver and John talked about the past couple months, filled each other in on what was happening with their lives, while Lyla and Felicity played with little Sara. She had grown up so much since they last saw her and could even crawl now. Oliver missed times like this. He could almost forget about the threats lurking around the corner. 

Later that day Lyla took Sara to the park while Oliver and Diggle went out to get food for a barbecue. It had been so long since they all just had a nice dinner together. 

"Since when do you like to cook Oliver?" Diggle was on the verge of laughing at the thought of Oliver, the badass vigilante archer, in the kitchen with a stained apron on making breakfast.

"Its not like I never liked cooking. I just waited to finally do it for the right person". Oliver smiled back at him.

"And now you're smiling without force? Who are you and what have you done with Oliver Queen?"

"Ive been trying something new John. I think I like it".

"Even with everything going on with the league? I mean you have to have thought about what happens if they discover where you and Felicity are hiding".

"I try not to Dig. I'm not afraid of anything they can do to me."

"That I'm sure of. Its someone else I'm worried about."

Oliver grimaced and looked suddenly pained. "Thats the other reason I don't think about it John. I... I can't lose her Dig. I can't even imagine another day where I don't wake up with her right by my side. And the fact that its the league...and if they get to her before I can..."

"Oliver you don't have to talk about it." Dig said seeing Oliver about to panic.

"Im just in a place of complete happiness with her and the fact that, in the blink of an eye, that can change just sits in the back of my mind".

"I get it man. Really I do. Im just worried about the both of you". They walked around the store in silence a bit longer while they decided what foods they wanted to stock up their fridge with. Oliver stopped and picked up two boxes of mint chocolate chip ice cream. They didn't sell this kind in the village on the mountain and Oliver desperately wanted to surprise Felicity with some. He couldn't wait to see the look on her face. 

John had appeared holding something in his hands. It was a tiny green hoodie.

"Thought in case you guys leave again Sara can have a little reminder of her Uncle Oliver".

Oliver loved the idea and started smiling once more. They continued to browse the store for a few more minutes. Oliver had found a box set of Harry Potter books he got for Felicity and went to go purchase everything.

\----------

The drive home was pretty uneventful other then John finding out Oliver liked alternative rock.

"You actually listen to music man?" John had asked.

"Not as much as I used to but on occasion, yeah".

"So you actually are a some-what normal human being?"

"Shut up John". Oliver said with a little laughter in his voice.

Oliver was once again reminded how at ease he was during the calm of the storm. It was a new feeling, one he happened to really like. They pulled up to the house and started to bring in the bags.

"Felicity! Were back!" Oliver yelled from the front door. He and John walked in and placed down their bags in the kitchen.

"Hey, Oliver I've got the rest man". Dig turned and said to him.

"Thanks Diggle. Felicity, I'm home!" Oliver called her once more. He ran across the house in search of her only to see she was not there.

"John? Have you seen Felicity?" Oliver said to him outside.

"No, did she go to the park with Lyla?"

"Yeah, probably. I'll give her a call." Oliver walked back inside to call her only to hear her ringing phone in their guest bedroom. Her phone was on the dresser but she wasn't in the room. She was never five feet away from her phone, Oliver thought. 

Thats when he saw it. The piece of paper on the other side of the room. Resting next to a pool of blood.

And all at once his world crashed down around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok yeah this is basically were I wanted to go since the beginning of the story. But seriously let me know where you guys want this story to go.


	7. Chapter 7

When she opened her eyes, Felicity's first thought was the ever-growing pain in her left arm. 

 _Right_ she thought.  _Thats what happens when you get hit by a fracking arrow._ It was still dark but she could tell she her hands where chained to the floor.  _Nanda Parbat. Headquarters of the league of evil murders._ Most of the blood from her arm had dried but if she moved it too much it would start bleeding again. She knew from experience since it seemed every other week she used to patch up Oliver. 

_Oliver. They might have found him too. And they'd make him become Ra's and oh God what did I just do._

She had told Lyla she'd be fine on her own and she could take Sara out to the park. She knew she couldn't last a second against the league but she let her go anyways. Although she never wanted to be captured, she was more then glad that Oliver wasn't there. He wouldn't have been able to fight against a dozen other assassins and would have been taken with her. She had tried to convince them her and Oliver split to make it harder for the league to find them but she didn't know if they believed her. She would try her damn hardest to make them if they didn't. They already had her, they didn't need Oliver too. 

Still, she tried to pull at the chains with her good arm when she heard another voice off to the side.

"Save your strength. Those things wont break even if you tried to cut it with a sword".

Felicity jumped a bit when she heard the voice.

"And who the hell are you?" She asked.

"A friend of your boyfriends. My name is Maseo Yamishiro and clearly my attempt to allow the two of you to escape failed."

"You were the one who told Oliver about the attack? And not completely failed. Oliver might not have been caught."

She heard Maseo let out a heavy sigh to her right.

"Whats wrong?" She asked him.

"If Ra's didn't get his main objective? A lot. Mostly for you."

"Well thats just fantastic but it can't be worse then Oliver being forced to be the new Ra's."

"I wouldn't be so optimistic. You have no idea what Ra's is capable of and I'm worried you might find out".

"Not to be rude but aren't you part of the League? Why do you care what happens to me?"

"Oliver doesn't like to speak about his past..."

"Tell me something I don't know"

"...but I met him a few years ago. Long story short he treated my family like his own. He clearly loves you more then even he knows. Oliver was there for my son in his final days. If he were here he would never let anything happen to you either. Thats why I will try to protect you but I don't believe there is not much I can do".

Felicity smiled a little sad smile. "Thank you Maseo".

"Don't thank me yet. Im not sure I can keep you safe from whats coming".

"What is coming".

"I do not even know. But it is not going to be good".

\------------

John finished wrapping Oliver's hand after pulling it out of his bedrooms wall. His hand hurt like hell but that was nothing compared to the pain he felt inside.

_She was gone._

_No, she was taken. Captured. Kidnapped. However you want to put it, the league had her. The love of his life. In pain from the looks of the blood stain in the carpet and in so much danger._

He had no clue what to fucking do. And. It. Was. Killing. Him.

"Oliver man, I swear we will get her back". John tried to console him but Oliver saw how much this was killing him too. The three of them were like a puzzle. Once, put together were never supposed to be ripped apart. Felicity was now the missing piece to that puzzle and the both of them knew they wouldn't even sleep until she was home.

Thats when Oliver re-opened up the piece of paper that was left next to the blood. He handed it to John who still hadnt read it. He was to busy fixing up Olivers hand from punching  a wall after he read it. 

And what he read on it made him more terrified then he had ever been in his life.

**Become Heir to the Demon, or she will take your place.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -hides under a rock-
> 
> Still though, tell me what ya think.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Home sick today so I thought to write a bit :)

There was a nock on the door around two in the morning. John had his hand on the gun behind his back until he looked through the peep hole and saw the two people standing outside.

"Hey Dig" Roy said with Thea right behind him. They both looked tired and depressed. "Is she really...gone?" Roy asked but it came out like a whisper.

John just gave him a tiny nod. 

"Is my brother okay?" Thea asked sounding really worried. Dig just stared at the guest bedroom and motioned to Thea that Oliver was in there.

Thea slowly pushed the door open and saw her older brother sitting in a chair holding a tiny blood stained note in his hands.

"Ollie?" Thea called his name but he hesitated a few seconds before looking up at his baby sister.

"Hey Speedy". He had a sad smile on his face when he pulled Thea into a hug. "Its good to see you".

"Ollie I am so sorry. I am so so sorry."

"Hey hey its going to be alright" Oliver said but Thea heard the uncertainty in his voice. She looked back up at him and thats when she saw the tear stains on his eyes.

He'd been crying.

Roy appeared in the door frame, hands in his pockets. He wasnt okay either. Felicity treated him like a little brother and now she was just gone.

"Oliver I swear we will get her back" Roy said. He was angry, more then he'd ever been. He wanted to use all that rage and pound the entire league into the ground. "Ill make damn sure of it".

"I know we will Roy. We have to". Oliver spoke up trying to sound strong, but inside he just felt broken. He just needed her in his arms one more time.

\------------------------

Three assassins ushered Felicity through the halls of Nanda Parbat. She had no clue where she was being taken until they arrived in the temple.

And standing right in front of her was Ra's Al Ghul himself.

"Welcome back Ms.Smoak. I hope your stay here hasn't been awful" Ra's said.

"Like you give a damn" Felicity spat back at him.

Ra's just chuckled. "You still have that great fire within you I see, but is that a way to speak to the man who's kept you alive during your time here so far."

"If you want to kill me just get it over with".

"No, Ms.Smoak I do not want to kill you. But I do need something from you".

"Oh go to hell. You really think I would give you anything?"

"Not willingly no but I believe you have three choices in front of you. Your first option is to tell me where Oliver Queen is hiding and you get to walk out of here unharmed".

_They didn't find him. Thank God._

 

"If you really think I'd tell you then you don't know me at all".

"The second is that if you choose not to say anything then we will keep you here. There are other ways to get information from someone".

"So you'd torture me to get to Oliver? Gotta say thats a pretty low, and Ive dealt with Malcolm Merlyn so I know low".

"In a way yes. I need an heir and Oliver has proven to be the perfect choice, but I admire your confidence and determination. Your will to protect your loved ones. Oliver's the same way I assume. Theres a great strength inside of you, more than you know. I know you'd do anything to never lose him to me".

"What are you trying to get at?"

"Im saying Oliver can be free from the threats of the league".

Felicity was shocked at this realization.

"So you're saying you'd just let him go. Unharmed".

"Well physically unharmed yes, but I assume he'll never be able to forgive himself for letting you into his life. It will cause me great joy to see him absolutely destroyed. It will tear him apart".

"What do you mean?"

"My third option, Ms.Smoak, is to allow you to become my heir. To take Olivers place. To become the leader of the league of assassins, provided you actually survive the training."

_What.The.Actual.Hell._

Felicity just stared back at him. Why would he want her to be Ra's Al Ghul? She could barley do five sit ups!

"Hah! And I thought you were crazy before. Even if I actually knew how to throw a punch why would you just give up Oliver?"

"Call it curiosity. You have a lot of potential and seeing you join the league will drive Oliver absolutely insane. But if you decline, Ill just go with the original plan and I will find Oliver and I will make him go throw hell. You can save him Ms.Smoak. So, what do you choose?"

Felicity knew the chances of here living through the training were slim to none, but it was Olivers life or hers. There was no choice to make.

_I love you Oliver._

"When do we start".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment what you think and what you want next!


	9. Chapter 9

One week later...

Nyssa sat on the roof of her safe house in Starling City. She had finished training with Laurel earlier that evening and was enjoying some time to her self. Despite the past two terror attacks and the ever-growing crime rate, the city could prove to be very peaceful. Nyssa never had moments like this in the league. She was starting to enjoy this new chapter in her life. She hadn't felt this calm and happy since Saras death. Staying in the city Sara loved so dearly could sometimes be depressing but most of the time, Nyssa just felt a strong connection to her beloved. She could finally feel at piece with her death.

Nyssa heard the footsteps before he came into view. "You're still alive. Surprising".

Oliver came out from the shadows, bow in his hand and quiver on his back. "That upset you Nyssa?"

"Quite the contrary. Our goals have been aligned ever since I left the league." Nyssa glanced back at him. "Where's your love?"

Oliver grimaced and right away Nyssa figured out what had happened. She knew the way her father worked. "My father took her, didn't he?"

He just stared back at her, not saying a word. Instead he pulled the bloodstained piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it Nyssa.

She read it quickly and looked back at Oliver, his emotion showing all over his face. "I know how you feel Queen."

"No you really don't" Oliver said right back.

"You say that as if you forget that this very city is the one that took Sara." 

Oliver suddenly looked a little guilty but continued. "Nyssa I need your help."

"By now my father has probably pursued her to take your place as heir to the demon."

"Why would she ever agree to that?"

"Because its a choice that saves your life."

Oliver could barley breath. Of course she would try to save him. His Felicity would never let him remain being tormented by the league even if it meant she would never see him again and endure a lifetime of pain. Thats just who she was.

"Nyssa I need her back."

"We do not have much time. My father will try to turn her as soon as possible."

"Turn her?"

"Something that would have surely happened to you if you had become a member of the league. My father makes all his recruits undergo a process of reprograming. If he succeeds, she'll remember her past life but it will not matter. Any emotions or feelings from it will be wiped from memory. Felicity Smoak will be dead. Only the heir to the demon will remain. Your Felicity is strong I am sure of that. But she will only be able to hold off the effects for so long. When that time runs out, there will be nothing left of her to save."

\-------------------------

The three hours sleep and being woken by an ice cold bucket of water was something Felicity would never be able to get used to. Also, there was no coffee. It was her own personal hell. 

She hadn't seen day light in a week. As far as league training goes, there was none. Felicity had just sat in a room, chained to the floor and given two small meals a day. Maybe Ra's realized she's not cut out to be the evil assassin queen. 

The isolation got really terrible, really fast. Every now and then, assassins had come in trying to tell her that she was no longer alive and at first she got pissed off, but now, their words were starting to get to her. She assumed the little food she got was drugged as she often felt dizzy and had trouble thinking. She spent her days replaying memories she had with her loved ones in her head, trying to hold on a little longer.

That time her Mother sat through three Star Wars movies with her when she was home sick.

When Roy had accidentally shot an arrow into her computer when he was first learning to be an archer. How she was so angry at him at first but looking back at it now she just laughed.

She remembered the times when Oliver had Queen Consolidated business late at night and it was just her and Sara down in the foundry. That one night where they had both gotten drunk and went dancing upstairs in Verdent.

She remembered midnight dinners at Big Belly Burger with Dig after a stressful night helping The Hood take down names on his fathers list. How much she missed those meals. They lead to her gaining a best friend for the rest of her life. A best friend who slept on her couch for three weeks when she thought the love of her life was dead.

And she remembered Oliver. Oliver, the man who with his shitty lies, got her to believe she was much more then an I.T. Girl. Oliver, who comforted her after her run-in with the Count claiming there was no choice to make. Oliver, who held her in his arms after every nightmare until she drifted back to sleep. How he could now live free of the leagues threats. How all of them were now safe.

As long as they were okay, she could spend an eternity in the league. 

Thats when Ra's Al Ghul opened her door and walked in. He stretched out a hand for her to grab.

"Are you ready to begin?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI GUYS! *goes and hides*
> 
> I know I know its been soon long. Ive been away most of the summer but I'm back now!
> 
> Hope you enjoy the next chapter! Also please don't hate me. You'll see why.

"You're sure there's no vulnerable entrances that we can get through?" Diggle stated to the group. It had been another week since Oliver had reached out to Nyssa and they had gotten literally no where on a plan to free Felicity. 

"If there was my father would have lost his control of the league years ago. Why else do you think they haven't been taken over? No one gets inside without my fathers knowledge" Nyssa replied.

"So we're back at square one again?" Thea asked angrily. Roy pulled her into his side trying comfort and calm her down. Thea embraced him back.

"It's late guys. Get some sleep. We can try again tomorrow" Oliver said.

Roy interrupted him "Oliver, we can't just stop-"

"-We're not stopping. We're taking a break. Rest. Felicity would tell you to do the same thing if she were here right now."

The room started to clear out. Diggle patted Oliver on the back on his way out. "That whole getting some sleep thing applies to you to ya know. Or do you think I haven't noticed you've barely closed your eyes since she was taken."

Oliver didn't say anything. He just remained emotionless as John left the room. Nyssa was the only one left with Oliver.

"Nysaa I need to ask you something." Nysaa looked back at him. "Ask me what?"

"How much time do we have. How much time until-"

"-Until we lose her you mean?"

"Yes."

"If she hasn't turned already? Not much longer."

"What are you saying? She might already be turned by the league?"

"I do not know. The drugs affects differ from subject to subject. I fear she may not have much time if she is still unaffected."

"Will she feel it? Her mind turning against her?" Oliver looked like he was about to lose it.

"You do not want the answer to that question."

"Nysaa how much pain is she in!"

"More then any person can bear. Thats what turns their minds in the first place. Its not that the host wants to submit to what its mind is telling them, its that they need to in order for the pain to stop."

Oliver felt like he was gonna throw up. Nyssa left him alone to his own thoughts. 

Every last member of the league was going to pay for what they were doing to her. Oliver was going to get her back, that he knew. What he was less certain on was who she was going to be when he found her.

\--------------------

Felicity looked down at the new cut on her knee. It was almost identical to the one she had on her arm. Neither was any comparison to what she felt inside her. It was like there was a literal war being fought inside her brain and when she wasn't training with Ra's her thoughts spun out of control.

She still didn't get much sleep but this time no one had to wake her. Her mind did that for her. Sometimes it would be so bad that her body would just start shaking for no reason. Those were the times when she wanted to believe them. The voices inside her head. Telling her she was dead only to be reborn as the next Ra's al Ghul.

Thats when she used her secret weapon. She sometimes forgot she had it on her and when she would remember everything would be okay for a little while. Thankfully no one had found it.

She reached into a crack in the wall where she had it hidden and pulled it out. Felicity never told Oliver but ever since their first date she had carried one on her. She hugged it close to her chest. 

A little red pen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this! I love to read your guys thoughts so drop me a comment and if you have any suggestions just let me know! Thanks again!


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors Note-**

 

 ****Hey guys! I just wanted to take this time to apalogize for making you wait so long for this past chapter. I also wanted to say thank you so much for all the support you guys have given me. This is the first longish story I've ever written and I'm blown away from the response. I also want to start writing longer chapters and I wanted to hear your guys input for the story. I love listening to your ideas and it helps the story come out quicker too. This story is as much yours as it is mine. Thanks again so much for the support!


	12. Chapter 12

Thea and Roy were the first ones up the next morning. They were about to make breakfast when they peered into the office and saw Oliver passed out on the floor. He felt bad but Roy chuckled a little bit and Thea punched him in the arm.

"Should we wake him?" Roy asked, still laughing a little.

"No let him be. He hasn't slept in forever." Thea replied and leaned her head against Roy's shoulder.

"Thea he's on the fucking floor."

"And would you have liked it if I woke you up? Besides if you wake him up he won't want to go back to sleep. He needs a bit of rest."

"Fine but at least let me take a picture" Thea gave him a questioning look. "What? Don't tell me you don't want to." Thea rolled her eyes and whipped out her phone.

They took the picture and Roy went into the kitchen after and shoved a few waffles into the toaster. He then joined Thea on the couch waiting for them to be done. She suddenly had a pained look on her face. Roy maneuvered himself so that Thea could sit on his lap.

"What's wrong" He asked.

"I think the real question here is whats not wrong."

"She's strong Thea. She'll make it out of this. We'll get her back. I honestly can't wait to get my hands around the throats of the people who did this."

"I know. And I know I didn't know her nearly as much as any of you did but...she makes my brother happy. Happier then I have seen him in my entire life. She must have been incredible. I think we would have been  good friends. I would have loved to spend more time with her. Before everything happened.

"You will Thea. She's not gone for good she can't be. None of us are gonna let that happen. Im gonna do whatever I can to get her back. She was like an older sister to me."

"Really?"

"Yeah. The summer after I joined team arrow, thats what Felicity always called it much to your brothers dismay. Although I think it secretly grew on him. Anyways the summer after I joined, Felicity and I became really close. It was right after you left and I wasn't doing so well. At all. Felicity noticed and she started bringing Big Belly Burger over to my place once or twice a week. We would just eat and talk about stuff. I was starting to like it a lot so we decided every Thursday night would be a burgers and movie night for the two of us. I to be honest hadn't really seen too many movies and Felicity thought that was a disgrace to humanity so she brought one over every week. It was usually Star Wars. It was nice though. I never had that sort of thing with my family. She actually told me that summer to never lose hope. That someday you were going to come back home. And here you are." Roy smiled at the girl he was holding in his arms. 

"Wow..that's...I never knew that."

"It was hard for her when I had to leave Starling. After Oliver was accused as being the Arrow. She always looked out for me." Thats when the toaster dinged and the pair got up to go eat.

\---------------------

_Oliver felt good that morning. He hadn't moved yet but he knew it was going to be a good day. The sun was beaming through the window telling him he needed to get up soon but he didn't want to. Of course the reason for that was waking up right next to him._

_He saw her eyes start to blink open and he moved her golden curls away from her face._

_"Hi" he said to her with nothing but love in his eyes._

_"Hi" Felicity said back to him with the same look._

_"I'm glad you're here" Oliver whispered back._

_"Nowhere else I would rather be."_

_"How long can you stay for."_

_"Not long. They're calling me again. The voices."_

_"Are you okay."_

_"I will be. You'll get me. I'll still be here."_

_"Felicity, I..I don't want you getting hurt any longer. If giving in gets the pain to stop then I...I want you to. I want you to do it. I'll find you and I'll bring you back home and-"_

_"Oliver. I can fight this. There is no amount of pain worse than losing you. I will hold on as long as I have to. I know you're coming."_

_"I...I don't know how."_

_"You'll find a way. You always do. I promise you I will be okay. Just thinking about you grounds me for a while longer."_

_"Okay. I love you. Just please remember that. No matter what you become, I will always love you."_

Oliver woke up with a snap. He didn't remember passing out the night before or the last time he didn't have a dream that wasn't a nightmare but now he wanted his girl home with him. More then ever before.

 


	13. Chapter 13

It was late at night. He had been hiding for a few weeks, no one in the league could know what he was doing. He had been hiding but that didn't mean he couldn't keep his eye on things. He could be like a ghost when he wanted to be. Not unlike everyone back in Starling City, he had been planning. He didn't have much of a purpose in the years since he joined the league but having one now felt pretty good to him. He had forgotten what it felt like.

Maseo had been in and out of Nanda Parbat for a few weeks. He knew Oliver and the rest of them must have been planning to get her back but he also knew it wouldn't be easy. It would take some time. Time he was not sure they had.

He had been watching Felicity from a distance. He didn't know how much longer she had. She was a very quick learner. Her training with Ra's had progressed quickly. She wasnt the best but she could handle a blade better then anyone could have expected. The drugs probably had something to do with it too.

But when she wasn't training with Ra's she was alone. She talked to herself a lot. Maseo found it endearing. He had heard a lot of stories over the past few weeks. Mostly about her friends. Watching over her he had started to care for her. He was happy when she was having good days, upset when she was have bad ones. She didn't belong here and Maseo knew that sometime soon she would believe that she did. The drugs would take over. He was even surprised she had lasted this long but it was a good thing that she did.

His plan was finally coming together. It was risky but it was the best option. She was running out of time.

Maseo jumped up on to the window sill. Felicity was inside her room and by the looks of it wasn't doing so well. She looked as if she was trying to sleep but was struggling. Thats when he leaped into the building. Felicity turned on her side to face him.

"Maseo?" she whispered.

"Yeah, yeah it's me. Are you doing okay?"

"I-I've been bet-better." She started dosing off.

"Hey, its alright just keep looking at me okay?"

"Okay. Yeah o-okay I can do that."

"Good. Just hang on tight a second." Maseo reached into his suits pocket and pulled out a canteen.

"Wait. If-if Ra's finds out your here-"

"-Then he would probably kill me before I could give you this." He stuck out his hand giving her the canteen.

"What is this?" she questioned him.

"This is something thats going to help you feel better, at least until I can get to Oliver."

"You're going t-to go see Oliver?"

"Yes. I have somewhat of a plan to get you out of here and I need his help."

"Wait he-he can't come back h-here. If he does we'll be in the same sp-spot as before."  _It wasn't safe for Oliver to come back to Nanda Parbat. He has to know that. Why would he want him coming back?_

"Because I am going to need all the help I can get in order to get you out of here." Maseo had replied, clearly having heard what Felicity was thinking.

"I- I said that out loud didn't I." 

"Ha. Yes you did. You seem to speak whats on your mind without you realizing it quite often."

"How do you know that?" 

"You talk to yourself a lot. I've actually kept an eye on you since our first time meeting here. I needed time to get a few things but I still was watching, making sure you alright. Im sorry I couldn't do anything until now."

"Its not your fa-fault. But why risk your life trying to g-get me out of here. You c-could die Maseo."

"I told you before, Oliver protected my family from harm at the risk of his own life. I will never be able to repay that debt fully but Ill gladly try. Oliver cares about you, like how I care about my family. He cared about my family too. It's why I decided that I would look out for you as well. You don't deserve to be here. Besides, I've grown to like you. Your optimism even in the worst of times, it's...nice. It reminds me of my son. So really I should be thanking you." Maseo gave her a small smile which she returned. "Here, drink up."

"What exactly is it again?" Felicity asked.

"It's a few things actually. There's a few herbs inside of it. Most of it helps heal physical wounds from the inside of the body. All of those where easy to obtain but theres something else in there too. Its a plant that doesn't actually have a name. Theres only a little bit of it that I could find and its all in that drink. It took me a while to find but it has a special effect on the human mind. It calms it. More importantly it will counteract the damage of the drugs Ra's has you on. It wont last long but it should be enough for me to get to Oliver and explain to him the rest of my plan. I just had to give this to you first. You'll feel a lot better while the effects of the herbs are working so try to drink it sparingly. You'll also still need to act like you're still being driven by the drugs. A big part of this plan is Ra's not knowing about anything going on."

"Thank you. Oh m-my god thank you Ma-Maseo. I can't b-believe you did this f-for me." She took a sip of the drink.

"It will take some time for the herbs to do their work but it shouldn't be to long. You will feel a lot better, I promise."

"I believe you. Thank y-you."

Maseo smiled again. He really did feel better talking to her. Like he wasn't a shell of a man in that moment. He guessed she just had that effect on people.

"I know you're doing so m-much already but can you just do o-one more thing for me?" Felicity asked.

"Of course. What do you need?" Maseo replied.

"You see that crack in the wall o-over there? There is something in there I had hi-hidden. Bring it to Ol-Oliver for me? Tell him I'm still here and that I lo-love hi-him."

Maseo reached into the wall and pulled out what was inside. He placed it into his pocket. Then he kneeled beside her once again.

"You'll feel a lot better soon. I know the pain is bad and gets even worse the more you try to fight it but its almost over. I'll come back I promise." He squeezed her hand and got up. 

"I'll hold you to that." She grinned at him as he climbed up to the window sill again. He looked back but then jumped into the night, carrying a red pen in his back pocket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you guys think and thank you so much for all the support I've gotten for this story!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I couldnt help but post another chapter today even though I just posted yesterday. Anyways, this story is starting to wrap up and I'm already planning another one. I have some ideas but not a lot but I actually want to Co-write a story with someone. I've always wanted to try to write with someone else so if anyones interested leave me a comment and we can talk about writing one together! Enjoy the next chapter!

Oliver had to get out of the house. Every second he spent there reminded him of the plan he was failing to come up with to save Felicity. It had been weeks and he barley had anything. Every idea he had would have resulted badly. They're was too many of them for an ambush. Not enough time to infiltrate them and even if they did have the time there was no way someone wouldn't recognize him.

He wanted to sacrifice himself. He didn't tell anyone else but he was more then willing to until he realized Ra's wouldn't have just given him up if having Felicity wasn't his main objective now. Ra's plan changed. He was a man of his word. If he promised Felicity he wouldn't go after him and the team anymore if she stayed then he would make good on that promise. He was still getting what he wanted. A tiny part of him was even angry at Felicity. He didn't want to believe that she had sacrificed herself for him. He had sworn to be the one to protect her and the fact that he couldn't tore him up inside. He was a little bit angry sure, but could he expect anything less from her?

Of course not. He knew that better than anyone else. It was one of the millions of reasons he fell in love with her.

So he had to get out of the house. Away from everyone else. 

When Felicity was overly worried about something, usually something having to do with someone on the team, she would go to work. She would sit in her chair at Palmer Tech for hours on end. Get to work too early, stay at work too late. It was sort of a coping mechanism for her. 

When Oliver was overly worried about something, he usually tried to beat all the worry out of his mind. And the easiest way to do that was to beat it into something else. More specifically, someone else. Usually a low level drug dealer or some would be attacker. Basically anyone he could find on the streets.

So thats what had him crouching on a ledge of a building in the heart of Coast City at 1:26 a.m. He was on the hunt. Of course he couldn't go out in his usual green attire. After Roy was outted as the arrow, there was no more man in the hood. That didn't stop him from "borrowing" a hockey mask from the local sports equipment shop. 

He glanced down into the alley way across the street and saw his next target. There was a guy, Oliver couldn't see his face his back was turned to him, pointing a gun at a young woman. He wanted her purse and watch.  _Seriously. Could this guy be any more of a cliche?_ He thought to himself.

Nevertheless Oliver grappled his way over to the small building parallel to where he was and pushed off the wall towards the mugger. He landed a swift kick right into the mans chest, making him double over in pain. But of course the guy didn't give up just yet. He shot his pistol but missed Oliver by quite a bit. He had clearly never handled a gun before. The idiot also only had one bullet. With one more heavy swing at the guys face he was knocked out. It was too easy. Oliver almost felt bad for the guy.

With that fight ending he disappeared into the night once more. He had taken down four more street thugs before the sun started to rise. One was a Vertigo dealer hanging out at a gas station. The other three were actually dumb enough to try and break an ATM. All of them were easy take downs but even after they were done fighting, were giving up, Oliver struck them with a few more blows. More then he should have. He couldn't help himself.

He was washing the blood of his hands in a little pond no one was near when he heard his phone ring. It was Diggle.  _Shit._ Oliver knew it was only a matter of time before Diggle found out he had been gone the entire night. He picked up the phone reluctantly. 

"John."

"Where the hell have you been man?" Diggle was right to the point like always. Oliver could hear emotion in his voice. He was certainly angry but he was more worried something had happened to his brother.

"I was just out all night. I'll be back at the house soon. I'll pick up breakfast." Oliver replied clearly trying to avoid the subject but Diggle wasn't letting him off easily this time.

"Right. And when you say out I assume you didn't just spontaneously leave and go through a walk in the park or something did you?"

"I needed a break." Oliver said back not wanting to give him anymore detail.

"Alright. I get it. You're freaked out man. We all are. But that doesn't mean you can just go take it out on anyone you can get your hands on."

"Why not? Nothing else I do is seeming to work out for me. Doing this, clearing my head, it's the only thing that's helping right now."

"Oliver I don't have any doubts that we'll get her home but-"

"-But what Dig?"

"But at what cost!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"When was the last time you got a full night of sleep. Or a proper meal for that matter. And now...now you're just losing yourself. Beating people up just for the hell of it?"

"What else am I supposed to do! Nothing I'm doing right now is getting her back. At least out here I can do something instead of nothing."

"And what do you think she would say if she was here Oliver." Oliver remained silent long enough for John to continue. "You're practically torturing yourself man. You really think she'd want to know that that's what you're doing right now?" 

Oliver's emotions hit him like a truck. He had kept them hidden away for so long.

"I miss her Dig, but what if she's already gone."

"Come on home Oliver. We'll talk more when you get here."

"Yeah...okay." And with that he hung up.

Oliver had been so caught up in his talk with Dig that he failed to notice the man dressed in all black standing behind him.

"Oliver" the man said and he Oliver quickly spun around quickly as if ready to attack. Thats when the man stepped out of the shadows.

"Maseo? I... I thought you went back to the league?" 

"As if they wouldn't kill me on the spot if I showed my face there."

"What are you doing here?"

"I have something for you. I think you'll know who it's from." And with that Maseo threw him the red pen he had in his possession.

Despite his best efforts, a tear silently slipped down Olivers face.

"How...how...how is she? How did she have this? Is she okay? She...she still remembers me? How-"

"I've been watching her for a while. I visited her a few nights ago. Gave her something that should provide the protection she needs until we can get her out of Nanda Parbat. She was in pain but still holding on when I saw her Oliver. She told me to give you that, and to tell you she loves you. She's going to be okay Oliver."

Oliver didn't know what to say except,

"Thank you. Maseo. Thank you." He tucked the pen into his shirt pocket, the one close to his heart.

"Thats not all I come to you with. I have a plan Oliver. We can get her out." 


	15. Chapter 15

Felicity had been better ever since Maseo had left. The drink had been helping her think clearer. She couldn't hear the voices as much anymore. She had discovered that by not being engulfed in pain, she was instead quite bored. Its not like she wouldn't trade her loneliness for the mental torture that came without her medicine, because she wouldn't, its just that without anything to do it was quite awful. No games, no tech, not even a book. Nothing at all. She couldn't make conversation with the guards either when they came by on patrol. 

That was the other hard part, pretending that the drugs had fully taken over, that Felicity Smoak was dead only to become the next Ra's al Ghul. She had to fake loyalty to the league, an association in which she actually wanted nothing to do with believe it or not. 

Every morning she was woken with an ice cold bucket of water. She had started getting a little more food but not much. Ra's was always the one to come in himself to lend his hand to help lift her up off the ground and unchained her from the shackles that held her to the floor of her little room. It was like he was trying to get her to believe that he was saving her from the torture he was living by coming and helping her. 

_That bastard._

The training was difficult too. She did it for most of the day, eight hours at the least. She spent most of her time practicing with a sword. Usually a scimitar but occasionally a broad sword. She was making a lot of progress, could even beat some of the novices in the league, but the sword was not what she was best at. That part was actually a bit ironic. As a matter of fact, she was best with a compound bow believe it or not. She actually used one that was just like the one she had made for Oliver. She was even a little excited to show Oliver her new skill when she got out of the league.

And that was the other thing, she didn't know when she would get out. She had a lot of faith in Maseo but recently was filled with doubt. She didn't know how long she could keep up her charade and she didn't know if their plan was actually going to work.

She pushed those thoughts aside when she had reached the gardens near the west of the palace. They were her favorite place to go when she had the ability to roam freely. They're were some locals that hang around there but weren't a part of the league but she didn't usually talk to them. The natives knew of the league but not a lot about them and not nearly enough to interfere with their activities. Felicity liked to watch them though.

They all had pretty big families. A few kids with each couple that lived there. All different ages but everyone knew everyone. There was a little game of soccer in a near by field and another game of tag for the younger ones not far away either. Felicity like to stand in the garden and just think. It was far down the road, and only if she could get out of the league, but she wanted a family. She loved kids and had always wanted one or two of her own. Before she was taken she was thinking about talking to Oliver about it. 

It was a bit scary too. They both lived dangerous lives. Having a kid would just put him or her into danger right away. They didn't deserve that. She wished that she could provide them a normal life but with what she and Oliver do, it was almost impossible.

That didn't mean she didn't want to try though. If Oliver agreed to it, she would want to start a family a little while down the road.

That idea just gave her even more motivation to get out of the league. She needed to see him again, feel him again. It had been far to long. When Felicity had first met Oliver it had been just a little school girl crush. The guy was charming and good looking. Really good looking. So of course she had always had feelings for him but once she got to know him, everything changed. She discovered she couldn't be happy without him. That she could never love someone else the same way she loves him. She even knew he felt the same way. They both needed each other. She couldn't imagine how he was feeling now that she was gone.

She took one more breath in of the fresh air before she started to head back to the palace. The walk back was just as beautiful of the garden. The setting sun painted the sky a nice orange-pinkish color. She forgot where she was for the moment and just took in the image. Finally she arrived back at Nanda Parbat. 

She walked back to her cell and just sat in the corner before she fell asleep.

She woke up in the middle of the night feeling in pain. Her mind was on fire. The voices were taking over again. 

She scurried over to her hidden canteen to take a sip of her drink, only to discover it was empty. She couldn't fight back anymore. The pain was there to stay until she gave in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I think I'm gonna wrap this story up soon. I still have some ideas for what to write about next but I really want to collaborate on a story so if anyone wants to write something with me just leave me comment. Also I'd love to know what you guys think!

**Author's Note:**

> I think ill continue this but I'm totally open to suggestions. :)


End file.
